User talk:DavidJCobb
Xykeb Zraliv (Talk) 18:21, July 13, 2010 Welcome! Glitches Don't re-do the glitch pages till the community decides on it. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 12:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not. My proposal was to completely reorganize them, and I am waiting for the community to make a decision about that. In the meantime, I am simply changing the way things are worded, and making additional use of wiki formatting (i.e. lists). DavidJCobb (talk) 12:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Motives @Auron: I have tried to understand all relevant guidelines -- meaning all guidelines that I can find for glitch documentation. I've found little to no info regarding glitch documentation specifically; the only "guideline" that I can find is "make it look mostly like all the other glitch pages, otherwise, write it however you want". I have also disputed part of the point of view guideline, but I'm not trying to "make it follow my favored ideals". All I've been doing is making recommendations and suggestions based on my judgments and observations. I'm pretty sure that that's what most people do when they make a suggestion: they use their own knowledge base, logical arguments, and interpretations to comment on something and propose a change. As for me being biased and/or the wrong person to propose such changes,... Though I do have a secondary motive, I am by no means biased. That secondary motive (which is to work on the glitches wiki) does not contradict with what I am trying to do here (which is help improve the glitch documentation). (More on that in the reply to Drak, below, which I wrote while you posted your comment.) In fact, I would say that bth motives coincide. And I'm pretty sure that there is no such thing as a "right" or "wrong" man for the job on a collaborative wiki designed so that anybody can edit it. @Drak: An understandable interpretation, indeed, and I appreciate your concerns. I have taken the time to consider whether my suggestions would be of use to Zeldapedia, and have come to the conclusion that they would be beneficial, though (to the wiki as a whole) only marginally so. I'll admit, I have a tendency to come across as an arrogant know-it-all when working with matters like this; you may have noticed a hostile tone that I've been inadvertently and intermittently using in the forum topic. I do think that my recommendations would be useful with regards to the glitches documentation, but for Zeldapedia as a whole, their implementation or disuse would be ultimately insignificant, having little to no positive or negative effect. Now, you are correct in stating that my wiki does factor into my motives. I'm trying to restructure the glitch wiki to essentially be a directory of glitches hosted on other Wikia wikis. So it would of course be helpful to me and my wiki if your wiki's glitch documentation was improved. However, I would never recommend changes to a wiki if I didn't think those changes could help that wiki. My focus is on the quality of a wiki's glitch documentation, not necessarily the format. It is indeed possible for a wiki to do something completely different from what I recommend and still have exceptional glitch documentation; it's just that, in my honest opinion, Zeldapedia hasn't succeeded in that regard -- hence my recommendations. DavidJCobb (talk) 20:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) might help you understand the situation.}} Thanks for the link, but... I can't seem to find the hub page mentioned in that topic. Is said hub the Manual of Style? Because I already checked that. DavidJCobb (talk) 20:51, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, right, just checked the date. My mistake. DavidJCobb (talk) 21:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC)